


A Soldier's Past

by TheWumbologist



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWumbologist/pseuds/TheWumbologist
Summary: There are multiple spoilers in this story.





	1. A Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> There are multiple spoilers in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid is captured, and her rescue goes horribly wrong.

The team edged forward as they saw Merriweather forcing Sid forward with one hand, and holding a grenade in the other.

"Think carefully about your next more Pathfinder"

"That explodes it takes you out to"

"But you wont let that happen"

Sid attempted to say something but choked up before she could. Vetra reassured her everything would be okay, as if she knew what Sid tried to say.

"What do you want?"

"You to put your guns on the ground."

They reluctantly complied and found the room flooding with outlaws. But Ryder wasn't going down that easy and within seconds he had picked his gun back up and put a round into Merriweather's arm.  
Reflexively Vetra sprinted forward and tossed the ticking grenade into a group of outlaws and ran her sister into cover.

"Get them, kill all of them!"

Drack chuckled before going into a blood rage and decimating his little portion of outlaws, while Vetra ordered her sister to stay put and fired a couple shots. Drack ran back to guard Sid while Scott and Vetra put down the last outlaws. Somehow during the whole fight, they failed to notice something: a sniper. Before Scott can get over to the others, the thunderous roar of a sniper rifle sounds, and he collapses. Vetra screamed his name and ran to his side while Drack put down suppressing fire on the sniper, and lobbed a grenade into the nest.

Meanwhile Vetra frantically called the Tempest for an emergency evacuation while Scott was laying in a puddle of his own blood. Vetra is slightly comforted in knowing that the shot missed his heart, but only by a few inches. Drack is focused on keeping Sid from looking at the wounded Pathfinder and calming everybody down.

The Tempest arrives and Scott his carried onto the ship by a worried krogan. Lexi rushed him into the medbay where she began to attempt to stop the bleeding. The bullet had torn through his armor and buried itself in his chest. Lexi ordered everybody to wait outside while she did her work, and removed all of Scott's armor and clothing on his upper half. What she saw surprised her. There were multiple bullet scars and what seemed to be scars from a knife that she could only assume where results of his Alliance service. She read his medical file when she was stationed on the ship and there was no record of any of these injuries, but it wasn't the time to dwell on that. Somehow the bullet had avoided all major veins and arteries, and would only be fatal if she let him bleed out slowly. Lexi extracted the bullet, which was of considerable size, and applied medigel to the wound. Now all she could do was watch as the medigel worked its magic. The bleeding was slowing quickly and Scott's vitals were stabilizing. They were out of the woods, it seemed. Lexi went out to inform everybody he was stable and that they could see him now, since he was fully clothed.

The next 24 hours were crucial, if his condition was to change Lexi was to be notified immediately. Vetra was the first person to shove past Lexi and go to Scott's side, even though Lexi said he probably won't wake for at least 8 hours, mostly because of the anesthesia. Vetra didn't care if he was awake, and sat there anyway, nearly crying at the sight of her wounded friend. She had never really acknowledged the extent of her care for him, but it was clear there was more than a friendship between them.

Next to enter was Sid, who couldn't help but feel responsible, since this happened because he was saving her. She took one look at him and burst into tears. Vetra who hadn't even noticed her before reflexively got up and started to comfort her kid sister, while Sid was crying uncontrollably. Eventually she calmed down and finally regained control of her voice.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't get caught he wouldn't have gotten shot."

Vetra took a long look at her sister, while she tried to muster up the strength to keep her voice steady.

"This isn't your fault. We should have noticed the sniper. I almost lost two people today and I don't want to place blame."

Vetra's voice failed her at the end and Sid took notice to the worry in her sister's voice. She figured it was her turn to comfort somebody. They both stayed until the ship docked at the Nexus, and the two sisters said their goodbyes. Vetra decided to stay with Ryder instead of walking her sister back to Operations. On the outside, Vetra always tried to stay strong to get other people through tough times, but this time she crumbled. If not for Lexi's experience with calming people down, she would be a complete and utter train wreck. Now all they could do was wait.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew waits as Scott slowly but surely recovers from his injury.

Vetra had been there for almost 6 hours now, just staring at Scott in silence, before Lexi broke it.

"Vetra you should get some sleep, he isn't going anywhere."

"I'm not tired."

"If I was stupid you might have fooled me."

"Is it that obvious?"

"If he wakes up I'll get you, or you can sleep in here if you would like."

Vetra took the second option. She put her head down next to his chest, snuggling with him a little bit, and fell asleep. Lexi had noticed how they were around each other, but like Vetra she had never really thought about how much they cared for each other. Maybe once this was all blown over and he recovered, they would officially become more than friends, but now she was happy to see Vetra relaxed in a way, and not working. Lexi has never really seen Vetra casually, it feels like she never takes any "me time".

Drack walked into the medbay 2 hours later to check on the two and was confused when he saw Vetra snuggling with somebody, but he had always had a feeling those two would get together eventually, they were a pretty good couple. He smiled a little bit and walked out of the medbay after a chat with Lexi about Scott and Vetra.

After four hours of sleep Vetra woke up to find Scott still asleep, and everything was the same as when she drifted off, and Lexi was still filing reports and periodically checking on Scott.

"How long was I sleeping?"

Lexi was slightly startled at the sudden breaking of silence.

"You slept for four hours. He hasn't woken yet, it shouldn't be long. I brought you some food while you were sleeping if you're hungry."

"Thanks Lexi, you're a life saver."

Lexi chuckled a little bit.

"I try."

Vetra looked over at the meal Lexi fixed for her, it was the usual synthetic steak manufactured on the Nexus, but there was also some turian chocolate. Vetra could never afford luxuries like chocolate, but she had heard it was good. She wanted to try the chocolate first, in case she hated it. She took a reasonably small bite out of the bar and instantly knew she loved chocolate. Sweet with the slightly bitter after taste. She finished off the rest of her meal and thanked Lexi a couple more times for the chocolate. She then noticed something out of her peripheral vision, something moving. She turned around to find Scott waking up, obviously still groggy from the anesthesia, but she didn't care. She gave him a huge bear hug and started crying again, but this time with tears of joy. Then Lexi came over to run some tests, and she let go. Deep down, she wanted to just make out with him then and there, but they aren't really even a thing. Not yet at least.

Scott was up and around the next day, the medigel had healed his injury for the most part. Right now he was just getting used to walking around again after being bed-bound for a day.

Vetra e-mailed Scott about something on Kadara she wanted him to see and he thought "why not." They got to a huge rock, and somehow this was going to get scenic. She told him they were going to climb it and once again he thought "why not."

"You were right, they view is great up here."

"We're not even to the top yet. Come on, I'll race you."

"A race? Up this cliff?"

"Less talk more climb! Let's go Pathfinder. And no jump-jets. No one likes a cheat!"

"Alright, that's it. I'm going to show you how it's done!"

"You can try!"

"Pride goeth before a fall!"

Scott was losing the race, and in pain, so he decided he was going to use his jump-jets to win, just because he could. On the way up he was making a bunch of victory noises and heard Vetra yell at him. He landed on the top and tried to catch his breath. Eventually Vetra got to the top.

"Having fun? You look like you're having fun."

She went to lay down beside him, staring up at the sky.

"Scott, is this real?"

"Yeah I think the sky is real"

"No, this. How you are towards me it's like you care more than a friend."

Their hands were right up against each others, and she continued.

"I don't mind if it's "no" I just want to be sure. It gets messy otherwise."

He grabbed her hand affectionately.

"I do care about you. More than a friend."

"Really? I didn't want to assume. It seemed so unlikely. Me. You."

Before she could say anything else, Scott pulled her in for a kiss. She poured everything she kept in into that kiss. It felt like it went on forever, but she didn't mind. Scott pulled away from the kiss after a while. "How's that for proving it?"


	3. Now It's Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found Meridian, except not really. Vetra and Scott are getting it on.

"Please no more food."

"I think I know how to make this up to you."

Vetra lowered Scott down onto the bed while kissing at the same time. Turians didn't usually do the kissing thing, because they don't really have lips, but Vetra loved it. She began to take off her armor, one buckle at a time, and Scott got his shirt off. He could feel the pressure building between his legs while he watched his girlfriend strip on top of him. She got everything off her top half, and even though turians don't have breasts, there was just something about her that made her beautiful. Vetra couldn't help but notice the scars, but she didn't think much of them since they were about to get it on. The image would probably come barreling back into her brain later.

"Damn, your sexy."

"I try."

That line she got from Lexi sounded even better than she thought it would. He never heard her with that seductive tone in her voice, and man was it getting him hard. She began to remove her pants, which took a lot less time than it did to remove her shirt. She was now naked on top of her boyfriend. She felt her plates beginning to shift due to her arousal, she was practically dripping at this point. To be honest, she was kind of nervous about what he thought about her body, but his comment before was pretty reassuring. At this point she was focused on the bulge in his pants. It looked pretty big from where she was.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"How um... how big is it?"

"You'll have to figure it out yourself."

She began to remove his pants. She pulled them down and choked on her own voice when she pulled it out.

"Holy shit..."

Turian dicks were usually about five and a half inches, his was at least nine inches long and over an inch wide. She had to try her best to speak without her voice wobbling, but it was a horrible failure.

"Scott I don't know if it will even fit."

"We'll just have to see."

She couldn't really do oral sex or anything because of her teeth, but turian tongues are by no means short. She rapped her tongue around his dick and started to do her work. It was surprisingly warm and soft. By the satisfied grunts and other noises he was making, she could only assume it was working. She took her tongue off and gave him the look. He flipped them both over so Vetra was on her back. His dick slapped down own her stomach with a satisfying smack, and she jumped a little bit.

"You're sure it will fit Scott?"

"If it doesn't I won't push it too far."

It was slightly reassuring. He put the tip up against her soaked opening, and she let out a needy whimper. He grinned and started to apply some pressure. She was so wet her opening offered absolutely no resistance, and he slid right in. Vetra gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure. She looked down to see how far in he was. He had only put in the tip. He pushed in some more, adjusting to her tightness until he felt a bump inside of her. Vetra borderline screamed as he hit the turian equivalent of a G-Spot.

"What just happened?"

"That spot is like a G-Spot for turians, Scott. Spirits that felt so good!"

She barely managed to get the words out at all, she felt like she was going to explode. He started forward again, letting out an ecstatic groan.

"Jesus you're tight Vee."

"How about now?"

She clenched down on his dick, earning a thrust from him. She clenched the bed sheets with her hands as she screamed from the sheer pleasure. He was only half-way in right now.

"I need you all the way in now!"

That's all he needed to hear. Scott slowly but surely moved his dick further in, until he hit what felt like a wall. This time Vetra couldn't do anything but roll her eyes back in ecstasy. Scott was all the way inside her now, and he was hitting her cervix. She couldn't even speak at first.

"You okay?"

He was clearly poking fun at her.

"I almost came from you pushing inside me."

"Wait until the pumping starts."

Vetra forgot all about what comes next. She knew that this was going to be fantastic. He began to pull out of her, and it felt almost as good as when he pushed in. This time her eyes didn't roll back though. Then he started. He began to pump in and out of her at an angle that made her mind fuzzy. He started to go faster, and faster until he was pounding her relentlessly. Every time he slammed into her cervix, he jerked out of her. Her eyes never rolled back down. She practically screamed at every move he made, desperately holding off her orgasm. She wanted him to cum with her. It felt like years of endless pounding before she started to notice something. She was no expert but by all the twitching and lack of rhythm in his thrusting, she figured he was close too. She let go waiting for it to happen. All of the sudden she was hit with this infinite wall of pleasure. She screamed to the heavens as her inner walls rippled and she convulsed and squirted uncontrollably. He continued to thrust into her as she dug her claws into his back, still screaming. It seemed the rippling of her insides caused him to cum as well, every jet of seed brought on another wave of pleasure. This cycle went on for what seemed like an eternity, until he finally pulled out of her and flopped down onto the bed. She was still trying to catch her breath and remember where she was when he was able to talk.

"So... good?"

"Scott you just made me cum my brains out. I think that qualifies as good."

They both laughed at that comment, and she snuggled up to him, pulling the covers over them both.

"Suddenly I'm thankful for the insulation in this ship."

"Yeah, if it wasn't so over the top the whole ship would've heard you."

Vetra laughed at herself a bit before she started to drift off. She didn't remember anything about the scars yet, so she slept like a baby right up against him. She felt so safe in his arms, and she didn't really understand why.


	4. A Dark Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's memories from his service in the military come back to haunt him.

It was fairly common knowledge that Scott was part of an Alliance Peace Keeping Force for a while during his military career, but he never shed any light on another time in his service. Scott was involved in a large scale war against Cerberus on a jungle planet. The fighting was brutal and not many people survived on either side of the war. The only silver lining is that the war was won, but at a great cost. Any soldier that survived the war returned a different person. Scott was changed more than most. The only person in Andromeda that knows about his mental state is Lexi. Harry might know as well considering the two talk regularly. His disorder had never really been an issue until they landed on Havarl. He kept it bottled up, and handled it, but then they found the real Meridian.  
It wasn't necessarily the planet, but the burning trees, gunfire, and air attacks that opened the floodgates of his past.

They all returned from the party after defeating the Archon and Ryder went right to his room, and opened a cabinet in his desk. There sat a box full of pictures, and one full of medals. Scott sat in his chair staring at some of the pictures of his now dead war buddies, and looked at the three pictures with still living war buddies. Out of 20 soldiers, only three plus Scott survived. The responsibility ultimately fell on Scott's shoulders, since he was the commanding officer, but in reality there was no way to save them all. Then Scott looked at his box of medals, which included the highest military honor, the Medal of Honor. He and his remaining squad, six at the time, all earned them for saving half of another squad. Deep down Scott despised the Alliance for giving him a medal and expecting everything to be okay.

Unbeknownst to Ryder, Lexi had been standing in the shadows the whole time along with his girlfriend, who was very confused as to what was going on.

"Feeling okay?"

Scott nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound of Lexi's voice in the darkness.

"Depends. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Scott knew that she knew about his condition and that she is going to want to talk about it, but now Vetra is going to know as well.

"Do you want to talk Scott?"

"I don't want to, but I know there's no way around it."

Meanwhile Vetra stood there completely silent, but she looked lost. Finally she spoke.

"What's going on Scott?"

"I'm sick."

"In what way?"

"You might want to sit down, this will be a lot to take in."

Scott, Lexi and Vetra all sat there while Scott explained to her that he had a mental disorder referred to as PTSD. Turians aren't affected by it, so she had no idea what it was at all, so Scott explained that to her as well. By the time he was done, she looked downright depressed.

"Will it go away?"

"No."

"Will it kill you?"

"Nope."

They all sat there in silence for a while. You could cut the tension in that room with a knife, until finally Lexi broke the silence.

"It would help Scott to open up to other people, especially loved ones."

Scott considered it for a moment before voicing his opinion on the matter.

"The crew should know. So should Sid.

"I'll get them all in the meeting room, whenever you're ready."

"I want this to be over with."

"Okay."

The rest of the crew plus Sid gathered in the meeting room, making small talk and asking Sid about herself. They had no idea what it was about, most of them figured it was a formal announcement about Vetra and Scott. Drack however, noticed Lexi's absence, and figured something was up. Scott, Vetra and Lexi all came up to the meeting room at once, and it fell silent.

"There's something we need to talk to you about."

That was all they had to say to the crew for them to know something serious was about to come up, plus the looks on the three's faces. Scott broke the news to everybody and they sat there and stared at them for what seemed like an eternity. This even put Peebee down, which hasn't happened since Kalinda. Liam attempted to break the silence.

"Well... shit."

Liam failed, and Drack was the first one to say something of value.

"You want to talk about it kid?"

Even when he was sad he sounded grumpy. They sat there listening while Scott told them some rather depressing war stories. The stories were so vivid it felt like they were there. Maybe they were so detailed because as he was telling them he was reliving it. It didn't occur to Lexi that as he was telling the stories, he was flashing back to the moments in time when he felt the most pain, like each time he was shot or stabbed. It was only when SAM reported to Lexi that Scott's heart rate, blood pressure and adrenaline levels were rising, did she figure out what was going on. She knew that the storytelling had to stop.

"That's enough stories for one day."

She then walked him back down to the medbay, leaving the crew to take in all of the new information. To others Ryder is a war hero, but to himself he was just another soldier. One that survived. Now all they could do is hope that the crew will understand and see him as the same person. Jaal of course had many questions, and Lexi answered all that she felt she should. Now they just need to wait for it to blow over.


End file.
